Seribu Nada Pemecah Kesunyian
by Kuroi to Akai
Summary: Sebuah pencarian panjang SeeU untuk kembali menemukan keluarganya berakhir mengenaskan.. Tapi akankah selamanya mengenaskan setelah menemukan "CINTA"? Last Chapter! *wedeeww 5k looh words nya!* For Vocaloid FF Award w/ theme : "SING"
1. Chapter 1

**.. AKAI BII a.k.a KUROI TO AKAI present ..**

**SPECIAL FANFICTION FOR IVFA COMPETITON "THEME = SING"**

**.**

**SEEU X GAKUPO**

**SONG PAIRING : MY TRUE SELF (ORI BY HATSUNE MIKU)**

**.**

**A LITTLE INSPIRATION FROM SUKHOI'S TRAGEDY ON MAY 10th, 2012**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

**SERIBU NADA PEMECAH KESUNYIAN**

**#CHAPTER 1**

**========BY : KUROI TO AKAI========**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ayah, aku udah ga sabar mau cepat sampai di Vocaland!", sahut SeeU yang sangat antusias sesaat sebelum menaiki pesawat.

"Hahaha, iya tenanglah, sayang.. Dalam hitungan jam kita juga akan sampai di sana..", jawab ayah dengan penuh senyuman.

"Oh ya ampun, putri kecil ibu ini lucu sekali.. Ibu juga ikut senang kalau kamu senang…", ujar ibu sambil mengelus kepala SeeU dengan senyuman dan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Umh.. Siapa yang ga senang, bu? Itu kan dreamland terbesar dan termegah.. Semua remaja di seluruh jagad raya pasti ingin kesana!", sahut SeeU dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku biasa aja!", gumam SeeWoo ketus.

"Kyaa! Dasar kakak! Masa kecil kurang bahagia!", teriak SeeU dengan gejala urat nongol di dahi.

"Ngeh? Heh, masa kecil kakak tuh penuh dengan kesederhanaan tapi penuh kebahagiaan.. Lagipula kan jamannya kakak kak orang kenalnya sama empang tetangga, itu udah dreamland banget! Bayangin kakak aja bisa ngomong sama ikan loh [?]"

"_Heu… heu.. heu.. terus aku mesti bilang WOW gitu?_", gumam SeeU dalam hati sambil menatap SeeWoo dengan faced palm nya.

"Eh.., sudah, sudah, ao cepat naik ke pesawat.. Sebentar lagi take off nih..", kata ibu.

"Ah, iya bu!", sahut SeeU.

SeeU bersama keluarga segera menaikki pesawat Sugoi RAM 1433H yang merupakan pesawat dengan Luxury Facilities nya yang sangat terkenal di kalangan para konglomerat. Ya, SeeU adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga kaya raya, ayahnya adalah seorang Perdana Menteri dan ibunya adalah seorang Menteri Keuangan. Sungguh keluarga yang indah ya~ ^^

**#lemparbatu**

Hedeuuh, maaf sodara-sodara, barusan ada burung bawa batu kali… x,X

Oke, kembali ke benang kusut..

"_Selamat datang di pesawat Sugoi RAM 1433H tujuan Vocaland, pesawat akan berada di udara selama 2 jam, dan sebelum penerbangan dimulai alangkah baiknya kita mengetahui terlebih dahulu prosedur keamanan pesawat Sugoi RAM 1433H ini…_", ujar seorang wanita dari speaker disusul peragaan seorang pramugari di depan pesawat.

"Wah, kak, pramugarinya cantik-cantik ya?", sahut SeeU sambil menarik baju SeeWoo.

"Hahahha, kamu baru tau? Mereka semua kan pacar kakak…?", gumam SeeWoo sambil senyum modus.

"_Sok banget keren..?! iuhh.._" gumam SeeU dalam hati disusul sweat drop di kepala.

"Kamu ga tau sih, kakak itu kan orangnya keren, ganteng, jelas lah banyak yang nge fans sama kakak, bahkan pramugari doang mah.. yah.. secuil buat kakak! Hahaha….ha, ha?", ujar kepedean SeeWoo disusul tawa seikhlasnya saat melihat SeeU sedang…

"_Zzzzzz…. Zzzzz….." (suara dibalik jaket SeeU)_

(SeeWoo secara spontan membuka jaket hitam yang dikenakan SeeU untuk menutupi wajahnya)

"Aihhh? Hrr.. Dasar bocah pelor..! Ckck..", gumam SeeWoo geram.

(Saat itu juga SeeWoo juga ambil posisi serupa dengan SeeU)

.

.

(satu jam kemudian)

"_Sekarang pesawat berada di ketinggian 10.000 kaki di atas permukaan laut….."_

"Umh, hoaam.. Belum nyampe juga ya? Hmm..", gumam SeeU selepas bangun tidur. "Eh? Ga biasa-biasanya kakak tidur di pesawat? Ng… Apa mungkin…"

(SeeU mencoba membuka sedikit jaket SeeWoo yang menutupi wajahnya itu)

"Eh? Ga pake headset juga? Ng.. aneh? Biasanya kan kakak kalau perjalanan singkat kayak gini ga pernah tidur? Paling cuman dengerin lagu pake headset doang.. Tapi kok?"

.

"Ng… Ibu?", sahut SeeU sambil berjalan ke kursi ayah dan ibu yang berada di deret kedua dari depan.

(nampak ibu dan ayah yang tidur secara tak wajar)

"_(berhenti menoleh) Eh? Ayah sama ibu kenapa juga tidur? Humm, kok aneh? Ga biasa-biasanya pada tidur di pesawat kayak gini? Justru aku yang suka tidur malah lebih dulu bangun?"_

SeeU mulai merasakan hal yang ganjil, perasaan bingung dan aneh pun kini menghantuinya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa cemas dan keringat mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup secara tidak wajar, disusul tangan dan kakinya mulai gemetar, padahal ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan meriang.

_**Oh, mungkin AC nya bocor kali yak? #pelototinAC *dibuang dari pesawat***_

Next ~

* * *

**Kokpit POV**

Di Kokpit pesawat terdapat seorang pilot dan seorang co-pilot sedang berdiskusi sambil berinteraksi dengan petugas bandara dengan walky-talky.

**(Pairing : Kiyoteru as pilot, Oliver as co-pilot, Big-Al as petugas bandara 1, Prima as petugas bandara 2)**

.

.

"Kini ketinggian 10.000 kaki, di 150km barat daya Project Mirai City, ganti..", ujar Oliver.

"_Sugoi RAM 1433H berada di ketinggian 10.000 kaki di 150km barat daya Project Mirai City, laporan diterima, ganti.." _

"Pilot, gimana ini? Kabutnya tebal sekali, jarak pandangnya juga agak terganggu..?", tanya Oliver.

"Hmm, kalau kita paksakan juga takut beberapa km di depan terjadi angin besar atau awan gelap..", gumam Kiyoteru.

"Lalu, kita mesti gimana? Mendarat darurat kah?"

"Hm….

.

.

.. Coba kau ijin turunkan ketinggian menjadi 6.000 kaki…"

"Apa? 6.000 kaki? Apa tidak terlalu rendah? Ini kan kawasan perbukitan?"

"Hm… Semoga ini pilihan terbaik…."

Oliver hanya bisa menatap Kiyoteru bingung. Walau begitu ia tetap melaksanakan saran Kiyoteru untuk meminta ijin turunkan ketinggian ke petugas bandara, meski dengan penuh ketidak yakinan..

.

.

"_Apa? 6.000 kaki? Kau becanda?_", sahut Big-Al.

"Ng.. Anu, cuaca disini sangat buruk, jarak pandang sangat terbatas, jadi Pilot Kiyoteru menganjurkan untuk menurunkan ketinggian..", jawab Oliver ragu.

"_Begitukah? Haduh, hm.._"

.

.

* * *

**Bandara POV**

"Ijinkan mereka untuk menurunkan ketinggian..", sahut Prima sedang berjalan menuju Big-Al.

"Nyonya Prima?"

"Mungkin keputusan Pilot Kiyoteru ada benarnya juga, cuaca disana sepertinya sedang kurang bersahabat.. Apalagi ia adalah pilot senior, sedangkan bagi Oliver ini adalah penerbangan perdananya.. Jadi…."

(Big-Al menatap Prima dengan mata kosong)

"Semoga instingnya tepat.."

.

.

(Big-Al segera melaksanakan perintah Prima, masih cukup ragu untuk memberikan informasi kepada Oliver)

* * *

**Kokpit POV**

"_Permintaan penurunan ketinggian di.. di…."_

.

.

"Ng? Ada apa dengan petugas bandara? Kok kedengarannya agak gugup ya?", gumam Oliver.

(Kiyoteru menoleh sesaat kea rah walky-talky yang terus Oliver pegang)

.

.

"….. _diterima... ganti.."_

"(tersenyum) Petugas bandara ternyata mengijinkannya..", sahut Kiyoteru.

"Hm.. Jadi?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"_Kini kita berada di ketinggian 6.000 kaki di atas permukaan laut…"_

"Eh? 6.000.. kaki? Apa udah mau sampai ya? Ah!", sahut SeeU kegirangan.

.

.

"(memegang perut) Ngrr.. kenapa tiba-tiba perutku lapar, ya? Ng.. Mbak? Maaf…? (memanggil seorang pramugari yang kebetulan melewatinya)", ujar SeeU.

.

(tiba-tiba pesawat mengalami goncangan yang cukup mengagetkan para penumpang, termasuk SeeU juga ayah, ibu dan SeeWoo yang sedang tertidur)

.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?", sahut SeeU.

"Loh? Tadi kenapa? Kok barusan kayak ada benturan kenceng banget?", gumam SeeWoo panik.

(SeeU langsung memeluk SeeWoo karena saking takutnya)

.

"(menangis sambil memejamkan mata) _Ya ampun, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa… kenapa… Hal ini terjadi di hari bahagiaku? Aku berharap tidak ada hal yang tidak diharapkan terjadi saat ini juga…"_

_._

_._

"_Penumpang diharapkan untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengenakan alat keselamatan yang telah disediakan di masing-masing kursi penumpang…"_

_._

_._

* * *

**Kokpit POV**

"Ya ampun? Barusan kita abis nabrak sesuatu ya?", tanya Oliver panik.

"Ng.. Entahlah.. Sepertinya bagian tengah pesawat mengalami benturan cukup serius..", ujar Kiyoteru yang berusaha untuk tenang.

"Lalu, bagaimana….."

"AWAASSSS…!", teriak Kiyoteru yang sedang mencoba menghindar dari sebuah tebing kecil yang nyaris mereka tabrak.

(Pesawat seketika oleh ke kiri, para penumpang pun semakin takut dan khawatir)

"Kyaaa! Hhaah.. Hhaahh.. Hhahh.. Pi.. Pi.. Pilot Kiyoteru? Bagaimana ini? Medannya sangat berbahaya!", sahut Oliver khawatir disusul keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"AWAAASSSS DI DEPAAAANN!", teriak Kiyoteru.

.

.

(mereka berusaha kembali untuk menghindari tabrakan degan tebing yang kini lebih besar dibanding yang pertama, namun terlambat… Bagian kanan pesawat terlanjut bergesekan dengan tebing tersebut..)

Naas, kecelakaan ini tidak dapat dihindarkan. Sayap bagian kanan pesawat sudah patah, mesin pesawat sudah mulai sulit dikendalikan dan alarm berbahaya telah berbunyi. Namun, baik Oliver dan Kiyoteru terus mencoba semampu mereka, meski sudah tidak banyak harapan yang tersisa saat ini.

Begitupun SeeU, ia sudah pasrah akan kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Sebelum keadaan semakin buruk, ia terus menggenggam tangan SeeWoo amat erat.

.

"Kyaaa! Bahaya, mesin mati!", teriak Kiyoteru sambil mencoba menekan kembali beberapa tombol-tombol utama dan kemudi pesawat.

"Sial, bagaimana ini?", gumam Oliver yang kini sudah tidak dapat berfikir jernih.

Ketinggian pesawat semakin rendah dan terus turun, dan kini pesawat meluncur dengan posisi 65 derajat, posisi yang amat curam dan berbahaya.

.

.

.

(hitungan detik)

.

.

"_DUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRR …..!"_

_._

_._

Bagian depan pesawat menghantam keras tebing dan meledak seketika, dan bagian pesawat yang tersisa terjatuh ke jurang. Semua isi pesawat tersebut terpental ke segala arah, entah kemana.

.

* * *

**SeeU POV**

(dua jam kemudian)

.

"Ngr.. hm.. dimana nih?", gumamku yang masih setengah sadar.

(melihat di sekeliling tempat tersebut berupa pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan cukup gelap untuk ssuasana tengah hari)

"Loh? Kenapa aku cuman sendirian? Yang lain mana? Ayah? Ibu? Kak SeeWoo?"

.

Aku segera bangkit dan mencoba mencari mereka di sekitar tempat tersebut

"Aduh! Ka.. kakiku! Argh! (melihat kakinya yang terluka cukup parah) Bagaimana ini? Mana ga ada obat disini? Urgh..."

.

"Ah, pokoknya aku harus tetap cari ibu, ayah sama Kak SeeWoo sampai ketemu! Gimana pun caranya!"

.

(aku memaksakan kakinya yang cukup menjerit dirinya itu untuk berjalan mengarungi hutan yang gelap nan sepi itu)

.

"(teriak) Ayah? Ibu? Kak SeeWoo? Kalian dimanaaa...? (aku terus mengulangi perkataan itu hingga ia tejatuh lunglai karena lapar dan haus disertai lukanya yang semakin parah)"

.

"Owaaahh! Sudah seberapa jauh aku berjalan? Argh, pokoknya aku udah ga sanggup..! Aku capek! Haus, lapar! Kakiku makin sakit! Ahh... Ayah, ibu... Kak SeeWoo, bantu akuuu...!", ujarnya sambil merintih dan menangis.

.

.

"AYAH.. IBU.. KAK SEEWOOO... KALIAN DIMANAAAAAAA...?! (berteriak sambil menangis)"

.

.

"Eh? Suara apa itu? (seperti mendengar suara alunan suling yang amat merdu dari kejauhan)"

(Aku diam sejenak, memfokuskan diriku kepada asal bunyi suling tersebut)

"Apa itu benar-benar ada orang yang memainkannya? Atauhkah... hanya fatamorgana hutan saja? Ah!"

.

(Aku kembali bangkit dan mencoba untuk mencari sumber suara)

* * *

**Normal POV**

Seeu kembali melewati rintangan hutan yang amat mengerikan, tak ada satupun petunjuk jalan, yang ada hanyalah tumpukan daun kering sepanjang jalan. Meski demikian, rasa penasaran akan alunan suling yang merdu itu terus menuntun dirinya berjalan cukup jauh hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah rumah tingkat dari kayu jati yang berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan yang liar. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut ungu panjang sedang bermain suling di lantai dua rumah itu.

Ia sangat senang akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan sumber suara yang ia maksud, namun ia sangat kelelahan, nafasnya tersengau-sengau. Dan.. sesampainya disana, ia pingsan seketika..

Pria tersebut segera menghentikan permainan sulingnya dan segera menolong SeeU. Ia bawa ke dalam rumahnya dan melakukan segala cara sederhana agar SeeU segera sadar.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. Aduh, kepalaku? Pusing...", gumam SeeU yang masih setengah sadar.

.

"_(menuang segelas air) Perempuan sepertimu.. Ternyata kuat tidur sampai tiga jam ya? Sungguh mengejutkan..."_

"(bangun seketika dalam posisi duduk) Hey, jangan bicara seperti itu! Lagian kau ini siapa?"

"_Hah, harusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu ke kamu.. Tiba-tiba tidur seenaknya di depan rumah orang.."_

"Heh, aku bukan... (tiba-tiba perut keroncongan) Erng.. Lapar... (faced palm)"

.

"(berjalan ke arah SeeU dengan membawa segelas air dan kue cemilan) Namaku Gakupo, seorang musisi kesepian yang sering galau setiap pagi dan sore hari..."

"Musisi... Galau?"

"Iya, aku akan berprofesi menjadi musisi kalau lagi galau aja... Selebihnya, hanyalah pria kesepian.."

"Hm.. Lalu, kenapa kau sengaja membuatmu seperti itu?"

"Karena, menurutku jika seperti ini bisa mengurangi beban hidupku.. Hidup di alam bebas, tidak ada yang mengatur hidupku.. Semuanya kehendak diriku saja..."

"Kau.. Tidak memiliki keluarga?"

"Keluargaku telah membuangku ke sini, dengan berbagai alasan pribadi yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan semua padamu..."

"Oh, baiklah.. Aku mengerti.."

.

"Hm.. Lalu, kau?"

"Eh? Ng.. Aku, SeeU.. Aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan pesawat..."

"A.. Apa? Pe.. Pesawat?"

.

"_Baru saja, pesawat Sugoi dengan seri penerbangan RAM 1433H terjatuh di perbukitan Kawaii Hill, dikabarkan pesawat mewah ini meledak karena menabrak sebuah tebing besar sehingga menyebabkan seluruh penumpang tewas di tempat.. Namun tim SAR segera menindak-lanjuti kasus ini lebih lanjut.. Dari Illust City, melaporkan..."_

"Kau.. salah satu korban dari pesawat itu?", tanya Gakupo agak takut.

"I.. Iya? Kan barusan aku juga bilang, kan?"

.

"(tersungkur di lantai) Kyaaaa! Kau ini?"

"Eh! Aku bukan hantu gentayangan! Tapi, aku..."

.

"Ng.. Kau? Korban selamat, kah?"

.

.

"(merenung sedih) Aku, bersyukur.. Mendengar berita tadi, tenyata aku selamat dari maut itu.. Tapi...?"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

.

"(meneteskan air mata) Ibu, ayah dan kakakku belum aku temukan sampai sekarang..."

"(berdiri dan menghampiri SeeU) Mereka, ng, salah.. Kamu dan keluargamu berada di satu pesawat naas itu?"

"Iya, rencananya.. Hari ini kami sekeluarga ingin ke Vocaland.. (tertawa kecil) Aku meminta ayah untuk pergi kesana, karena itu adalah impian terbesarku sejak kecil.. Tapi, kini aku jadi merasa bersalah sama mereka semua... (menangis dan berlutut)"

"Eh? Kau?"

"Aku menyesal...! Aku benar-benar menyesal...! Andai saja aku tidak memaksa ayah untuk ke Vocaland, pasti.."

"(berlutut dan mengelus pundak) Sudahlah, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi.. Ini semua sudah takdir, jangan sampai kita menyesali takdir.. (tersenyum kecil) Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat disini untuk beberapa hari ini sampai perasaanmu sedikit tenang, ya?"

.

.

"(menghapus air matanya) Ma.. maafkan aku, telah menggangu saat-saat galaumu ini... (nyengir dikit)"

"Ah, sudahlah.. Lupakan itu..".

.

.

"(tertawa kecil) Oh iya, Gaku-senpai? Apa kau bisa bermain alat musik selain suling?"

"Ah, iya.. Di ruang rahasiaku ada banyak alat musik, dan aku bisa memainkan semuanya!"

"Wah? Benarkah? Boleh ku lihat?".

.

(menuju ke ruang gudang alat musik)

.

"Taraaaang.. Lihat? Banyak kan?"

"(puppied eyes) Waaahh... Kereeenn! Ternyata koleksinya melebihi koleksi om ku! (melihat-lihat satu demi satu alat musik)"

"Oh ya? Ternyata keluargamu juga ada yang suka mengkoleksi alat musik juga ya?"

"Ah, iya! Hum.. Keren keren ya koleksinya!"

"(tersenyum) Hm.. Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah mengizinkan orang luar untuk melihat koleksiku, tapi sepertinya... entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memperlihatkan semua itu kepadamu..."

.

(SeeU sangat antusias melihat satu demi satu koleksi alat musik Gakupo)

.

"Eh? Ini.. biolamu? (sambil memegang biola yang terbuat dari emas dan alat gesek yang terbuat dari perak) Ahhh! Seumur-umur aku baru melihat biola semewah dan seindah ini!"

"Ng.. Itu biola dari nenekku, jadi biola itu sudah turun-temurun.. Karena aku sayang untuk memakainya, jadi aku simpan saja disini.."

"Em, boleh ku coba mainkan?"

.

"Ng.. silahkan saja"

.

(SeeU mulai memainkan nada 'do re mi' dengan tempo yang lambat)

.

"Kyaaaa! Suaranya lembut sekali! Hhahh~ Aku sangat jatuh cinta~"

.

"(tersenyum) Bawa biola itu ke ruang tengah dan mainkanlah sebuah lagu untukku..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Kira-kira lagu apakah yang akan SeeU mainkan? Dan, apakah ada kisah menarik dibalik lagu yang akan dimainkannya?**

**Next chap, soon~**

**REVIEW YANG MEMBANGUN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**! UPDATE !**

**THE 2nd CHAPTER OF MY FANFICTION**

***LAST CHAPTER***

**SPECIAL FANFICTION FROM ME "FOR FF AWARD WITH THEME : SING"**

**.**

**.**

**~ENJOY~**

**.**

* * *

**SERIBU NADA PEMECAH KESUNYIAN**

**#CHAPTER 2**

**======BY : KUROI TO AKAI=======**

**.**

**.**

**Bandara POV**

Suasana bandara kini semakin ramai dengan kedatangan para wartawan dan keluarga korban pesawat ke tempat itu. Sore ini, rencananya pihak bandara akan mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai kecelakaan maut tersebut.

"_Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pesawat Sugoi RAM 1433H?"_

"Kita belum mengetahui secara pasti, tapi sepertinya pesawat tersebut mengalami kerusakan sistem pesawat di tengah penerbangan..", jawab Big-Al tegas.

"Tidak, sebenarnya ada dua kemungkinan, bisa karena kerusakan atau... hal yang lebih buruk dari itu..", ujar Prima yang membuat kaget para wartawan.

"_Loh, maksud 'hal yang lebih buruk' itu apa, Nyonya?"_

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya, andai pun karena kerusakan mereka pasti akan melapor untuk mendarat darurat... Tapi hingga radar mereka menghilang pun tidak ada kabar dari mereka.."

"_Bukankah pesawat Sugoi ini adalah pesawat mutakhir dengan segala teknologi canggih meliputi segala tahap pembuatannya? Lalu, apakah pihak maskapai ataupun bandara tidak melakukan cek rutin sebelum penerbangan?"_

"Memang demikian, pihak kami pasti selalu melakukan cek rutin sebelum penerbangan. Khusus untuk pesawat Sugoi, kami bersama pihak maskapai bahkan mengeluarkan biaya lebih dalam perawatan dan waktu pengecekan juga lebih sering, yaitu tiga kali sehari.. Tapi, bisa jadi ada kaitannya dengan _human error_ didalamnya..", jawab Prima.

"_Lalu, apakah tim SAR telah menuju ke TKP untuk menemukan korban-korban baik yang diharapkan maish hidup ataupun yang meninggal?"_

"Hingga saat ini tim SAR sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana, kami mohon doa dari rekan media dan para keluarga korban semoga selama proses pencarian diberi kelancaran, dan semoga... mereka juga berhasil menemukan para korban yang selamat...", jawab Big-Al.

(Saat Big-Al memantapkan perkataan 'korban selamat', Prima langsung menoleh dan sempat merasakan suatu perasaan yang ganjil dalam hatinya, entah apa..)

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

SeeU kini mulai mengambil posisi dengan meletakkan biola di pundaknya dan segera menggesekkannya. Ia mainkan nada demi nada dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Gakupo pun juga ikut terbawa oleh suasana haru nan indah dari lantunan nada yang teruntai dengan sangat rapih.

(song : My True Self)

Lagu ini dalam sekejap, berhasil menghanyutkan waktu seakan jam kini berhenti berdetak. Baik Gakupo maupun SeeU kini mulai meneteskan air mata mereka dengan alasan masing-masing.

"Sungguh, lagu terindah yang pernah aku dengar..", sahut Gakupo.

"Hampir setiap hari, aku selalu memainkan lagu ini dengan biola ataupun piano...", jawab SeeU.

"Kau berhasil membawakan lagu ini dengan sepenuh jiwa, apa... ada sesuatu makna yang terkandung di dalamnya?"

.

.

"Ini... Adalah satu-satunya lagu yang menjadi pemenyatu keluargaku yang nyaris runtuh kapanpun.."

"M.. Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya, dibalik nama ayah dan ibuku yang sangat disegani oleh banyak orang, ternyata... banyak perasaan pahit yang mereka pendam setiap hari.. Ayah dan ibu sering sekali ribut, bahkan itu semua sudah jadi cemilanku setiap hari.. Banyak permasalahan yang terjadi di rumahku, mulai dari terlilit hutang, perusahaan ayah yang nyaris bangkrut, penurunan jabatan ibu, gosip miring tentang ayah maupun ibu... Bahkan mereka sepakat untuk... bercerai..."

.

.

.

(SeeU pun berlutut sambil meluapkan air matanya yang tak kuasa ia bendung itu)

.

.

.

"(menghampiri SeeU) S.. SeeU? Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak kuat untuk melanjutkannya juga tidak apa-apa.. M.. Maafkan aku kalau..."

"(tersenyum kecil dengan matanya yang penuh air mata) Tidak apa-apa, kak.. Justru aku juga sekalian bisa keluarin semua unek-unekku selama ini.."

.

"Hmm... Memangnya, kamu tidak punya saudara kandung?"

"Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi... Dia juga jarang sekali di rumah, dia lebih memilih nge-band dibanding keluarga..

.

.

Aku juga wajar, mungkin kakak jenuh melihat situasi keluarganya yang membuat pusing kepala, meskipun... aku juga mesti bisa menahan semua rasa kesepian selama ini sendiri.."

"Lalu, temanmu?"

"Sejak kecil aku dijauhi oleh teman-teman dekat rumahku, gara-gara aku anak orang terkaya.. Mereka gengsi dan agaknya merasa malu jika dekat-dekat denganku.. Padahal seharusnya aku yang merasa malu karena tidak mempunyai teman.. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak pernah yang namanya menikmati bangku sekolah, bahkan TK sekalipun.. Aku selalu dipaksa ibu untuk mengikuti home schooling saja, katanya suapaya aku mudah diawasi olehnya... (merunduk)

.

.

(berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya) Sungguh masa kecilku yang mengenaskaaaannnn!"

.

.

"Eh, sudah... Aku kan sudah bilang jangan terus-menerus menyesali masa lalu, yang telah lewat biarkan hilang bersama angin yang berhembus dan seiring waktu yang terus berputar..."

"(tersenyum) Aku tahu, maafkan aku..."

(Gakupo tersenyum dan mengelus kepala SeeU)

"(tersenyum) Tapi, seperti yang ku bilang tadi, lagu yang baru saja aku bawa ini ternyata berhasil mengembalikan ketentraman keluargaku..."

"Oh iya? Hmm, ceritanya gimana tuh?"

"Jadi, suatu hari, aku sedang browsing.. Dan aku iseng chat dengan seseorang dari luar negeri.. Kami berdua saat itu sangat menyukai lagu-lagu Vocaloid, jadi kita saling sharing tentang lagu-lagu terbaru.. Waktu itu ia memberitahuku tentang lagu ini.. Aku cari terjemahannya, dan... Aku menangis saat itu juga...

.

.

Aku jadi sangat menyukai lagu itu, lalu aku mencoba untuk memainkannya dengan biola, ternyata entah suatu kekuatan apa tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat hatiku semakin terhanyut dengan alunan nada lagu ini..

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, kakakku ulang tahun.. Aku dan kakakku berencana untuk mengumpulkan ayah dan ibu dirumah bagaimanapun caranya. Dan, ternyata usaha kita berhasil.. (tersenyum) Untuk pertama kalinya keluargaku berkumpul di rumah, tidak dengan pesta yang meriah apalagi mendatangkan ratusan undangan, hanya hidangan sederhana.. Kita makan bersama, dan suasana hangat yang aku impikan terjadi saat itu juga... (tersenyum)

.

.

Setelah acara makan bersama selesai, aku berusaha untuk mengumpulkan ayah, ibu dan kakak ke ruang tengah. Aku segera mengambil biolaku dan memainkan lagu My True Self ini sambil bernyanyi. Lagi-lagi, aku masih tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba air mataku menetes begitu saja saat di tengah-tengah lagu. Saat itu juga, aku melihat mereka juga ikut larut dalam suasana haru yang coba ku tebar ke seluruh sudut rumah. Dan setelah aku selesai membawakan lagu itu, aku segera utarakan semua perasaanku dan keinginanku kepada mereka, terutama ke ayah dan ibu..

.

.

Aku tidak percaya, ternyata usahaku untuk menyatukan kembali ayah dan ibu berhasil saat itu juga. Ayah dan ibu akhirnya rujuk dan esok, lusa dan seterusnya, tidak ada lagi yang namanya pertengkaran, kata-kata 'cerai' lagi, yang ada kini hanya canda tawa dan ungkapan-ungkapan 'sayang' yang bertebaran di rumahku.. Sungguh aku bersyukur akhirnya keluarga yang aku harapkan akhirnya terwujud... (tersenyum dengan mata yang berlinang)"

.

(Gakupo tidak kuasa menahan rasa harunya mendengar sebuah untaian cerita yang amat menyentuh hatinya)

.

"(menangis) SeeU, kamu berbeda dengan remaja lainnya.. Sungguh, aku salut denganmu.. Disaat diluaran sana, para remaja banyak yang tega memanfaatkan orangtua mereka, ternyata masih ada seorang remaja dari keluarga yang amat kaya yang prihatin akan keadaan keluarganya.. _**You're the real wonder woman, dear**_... (tersenyum sembaring kembali mengelus kepala SeeU)"

"(tersenyum kecil) Ah, jangan terlalu berlebihan, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan unek-unekku saja kok, kak.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang kamu mandi.. Hari sudah sore (tersenyum)"

(SeeU senyum sumringah)

SeeU senang akhirnya kini ia memiliki teman untuk bercerita, meski baru ia kenal. Sedangkan Gakupo, ia sangat merasa terhormat bisa berkesempatan untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang SeeU yang notabenenya adalah seorang anak dari petinggi negara sekaligus remaja kaya raya yang paling ia segani.

Malam kini menutup segala langit biru yang menyayat hati. SeeU pun termenung di teras rumah Gakupo sambil melihat beberapa foto dirinya dengan ayah, ibu dan Kak SeeWoo.

"_Ayah, ibu, kak SeeWoo, kalian dimana sekarang? Apa kalian sudah makan? Sudah mandikah? Atau sudah mengetahui berita tentang peristiwa yang baru saja kita alami kini telah masuk media massa? Aku kangen wajah-wajah ini (sambil menggeser slide demi slide koleksi foto dengan jarinya) _

_Senyum kita, tawa kita, sedih kita, kenangan pahit dan manis kita selama ini kita bagi bersama.. Padahal, kita baru saja menikmati sebuah suasana nyaman diantara kita, baru saja kita merasakan ketenangan dalam rumah, baru saja kita hiasi kembali sudut-sudut rumah kita dengan cinta dan kasih sayang seutuhnya.. Tapi kenapa semuanya hilang dalam sekejap?_

_(menangis) Tahukah kalian? Hingga detik ini aku masih berharap kita masih bisa bertemu kalian dalam keadaan sehat saat ini juga, kita kembali pulang ke rumah dan kita beritahu kepada dunia kalau kita sekeluarga adalah korban selamat, kita beri mereka (para wartawan dan sanak saudara) kejutan terbesar dengan kehadiran kita di televisi dan koran.. Kita adakan konferensi pers tentang semua hal yan terjadi saat ini kepada mereka semua.."_

Secara tidak sengaja, Gakupo menemukan SeeU sedang bersandar di teras rumahnya dengan air matanya yang berlinang menatapi layar handphone nya. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk segera menegur SeeU, tapi ia tunda dulu sejenak karena tidak tega untuk mengganggunya saat itu juga.

"_Ayah, ibu, kak SeeWoo, kembalilah... Temani aku, malam ini terasa sungguh sangat menyakitkan.. Bawa pulang aku, kita adakan lagi acara makan bersama seperti yang biasa kita lakukan di malam hari.."_

.

.

"Ng... SeeU? Tidurlah, sudah malam..", ujar Gakupo.

"(menoleh) Eh? Apa? Kau bilang apa? Tidur?"

(Gakupo terdiam bingung)

"(berdiri) Kau tidak berfikir bagaimana keadaan ayah, ibu dan kakakku di hutan sana, hah? Mereka kelaparan, kehausan, tidak punya tempat untuk berlindung dan tidur, bahkan sekedar duduk santai...!

.

(menggoyangkan pundak Gakupo sambil berteriak dan menangis) KAU MEMIKIRKANNYA TIDAK? HAH?!

.

(menghembuskan nafas dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Gakupo) Oh iya, kau pasti tidak akan memikirkannya.. Aku sadar..."

"(memegang pundak SeeU) Aku faham dengan keadaanmu sekarang, tapi ini sudah malam.. Kamu juga tidak mungkin kan mencari mereka di hutan? Disana tidak ada lampu sama sekali, kebayang ga gelapnya?"

"Bandingkan dengan gelapnya hatiku di ambang kesedihan dan kesepian yang aku rasakan sekarang! Lebih ga kebayang mana, hah?"

(SeeU melarikan diri ke kamarnya meninggalkan Gakupo yang termenung sendiri)

SeeU memasuki kamarnya dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sederhana sambil menangis kesal. Ia terus memukuli bantal sambil mengutarakan semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan semakin membuatnya tersiksa.

Tak lama Gakupo menghampiri kamar SeeU. Ia buka perlahan pintu kamar dan mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar tersebut. Sungguh iba, itulah yang ia rasakan.

"(berjalan perlahan) SeeU? Kau, baik-baik saja?", tanya Gakupo pelan.

"(sedikit menoleh) Tinggalkan aku sendiri..", jawab SeeU.

"Tapi?"

"Maafkan aku kalau memaksa, tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri..."

"Ng... Baiklah... Selamat.., tidur..."

(Gakupo menutup pintu secara perlahan)

.

.

Kini SeeU kembali membuka Android miliknya, dan membuka album foto dia bersama kelaurga yang sangat ia cintai itu. Air matanya kembali berlinang sambil merenungi dalam hatinya...

"_Ayah, ibu, kak SeeWoo, kalian pasti kedinginan, kegelapan, kelaparan, dan kehausan kan di hutan?_

_Aku benar-benar sangat ingin menolong kalian, tapi bagaimana caranya? Tidak ada kendaraan yang bisa aku tumpangi, medan hutan yang mengerikan nan gelap.. Aku benar-benar tidak kebayang keadaan kalian sekarang... (menangis)_

_._

_._

_Ayah, biasanya kalau malam dingin seperti saat ini selalu membuatkanku coklat hangat kesukaanku.. Memberiku pakaian hangat dan selalu mengingatkanku untuk selalu berdoa sebelum tidur..._

_Ibu, aku kangen dengan pelukanmu, bu!_

_(menangis) Hal yang paling aku butuhkan disaat dingin adalah pelukanmu, bu.. Sangat sederhana, tapi inilah hal terpenting yang harus ibu lakukan sekarang, bu..._

_Kak SeeWoo, mana lawakan kakak yang selalu membuatku cekikikan malam-malam?_

_Aku benar-benar kangen sama suara ketawa kakak, humor-humor segar kakak yang selalu menghiasi malamku sebelum tidur.._

_._

_Di mana kalian sekarang? Beri aku tanda akan keberadaan kalian..._

_Aku pasti akan datang saat ini juga, bagaimana pun caranya.. Kumohon.. Lakukanlaaaaahh.. _

_(SeeU kembali menangis)_

.

Dari ruang tamu tempat Gakupo tidur saat ini, mendengar suara tangisan SeeU yang amat menusuk hatinya itu. Sekali lagi, rasa ibanya kembali membara dalam hatinya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat SeeU tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa, kicauan burung yang mengudara berhasil membangun jiwa SeeU yang lelap dalam malam yang cukup menusuk tulangnya itu. Suasana dingin pegunungan yang menyejukkan mata dan tubuh ini membuatnya terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba, alunan suling yang amat merdu kini menyentuh telinga dan hatinya dalam sekejap.

.

"(menghentikan bermain suling) Eh? Sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu malam ini? (menoleh)", sapa Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"(wajah panik) Ng.. Bi.. Biasa aja..", jawab SeeU ketus.

"Benarkah? Hm.., baiklah.. (menghampiri dan mengelus kepala SeeU) Selamat pagi putri kecil.. hah.. Aku tinggal sebentar ya? Aku harus mencari cadangan kayu bakar di luar sana.."

"Apa? Kau mau ke hutan? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"(tersenyum) Tenanglah.. Hanya sebentar saja.. Jaga dirimu ya? (mengelus kepala SeeU)"

.

.

"(menggaruk kepala) Hah... Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?", gumam SeeU bingung.

.

.

"_Hari ini, tim SAR kembali mencoba mengevakuasi para korban jatuhnya pesawat Sugoi RAM 1433H yang jatuh setelah kemarin pencarian dihentikan pada jam 5 sore. Tampak Kaito Shion, musisi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan rekaman Shion Production, juga berpartisipasi dalam pencarian..."_

_._

"(menoleh ke arah tv) Apa? Om Kaito juga ikut mencari?", gumam SeeU terkejut.

_._

"_...Pak Shion, bisa anda jelaskan alasan Anda ikut dalam proses pencarian ini?"_

"_Saya ingin sekali terjun ke lokasi TKP untuk membantu para tim SAR dalam mengevakuasi korban, kebetulan pula keluarga Pak Kim adalah kakak saya juga sebagai salah satu korban pesawat tersebut.. (menangis) Saya masih berharap keluarga saya dapat dievakuasi dalam keadaan selamat, karena.. Ia adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung sekaligus rekan bisnis saya yang paling bijaksana..."_

.

"Om Kaito.. Aku harus lakukan ini sekarang!", gumam SeeU.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

Kaito bersama tim SAR kini sudah berada di hutan tersebut untuk melakukan pencarian para korban. Saat hal tersebut berlangsung, ia terus mengungkapkan perasaan sedihnya dalam hati.

**(Kasane Ted as tim SAR 1, Megurine Luki as tim SAR 2, Hatsune Mikuo as tim SAR 3)**

"_Kak Kim, kak Yuzuki, SeeU dan SeeWoo.., keponakanku yang paling aku sayang.. Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi dengan cara yang mengenaskan?_ _Aku benar-benar sangat shock mendengar semua kejadian ini.. Harusnya kak Kim dengar saranku waktu itu...!"_

**(mengenang beberapa hari yang lalu)**

"_**Apa? Kak Kim jadi ke Vocaland?", sahut Kaito kaget.**_

"_**Aku sudah tidak sabar, aku ingin sekali untuk segera mewujudkan impian SeeU yang tertunda sejak kecil.. Karena itu adalah impian terbesarnya...", jawab Kim (ayah SeeU) tegas.**_

"_**Tapi, kak? Kumohon jangan akhir-akhir ini.. bagaimana dengan proyek kerjasama kita dengan Yamaha Corp di musim panas nanti?"**_

"_**Sudah, aku kerahkan semuanya padamu.. Aku percayakan dirimu untuk turun langsung.."**_

"_**Tapi, kak?"**_

"_**Sudahlah jangan membantah.. Cukup lakukanlah apa yang aku perintahkan!"**_

_._

_._

"_Hahh.. Ironis sekali kalau aku ingat saat itu... Kak Kim.. Sekarang kau dimana? Beri aku petunjuk tentang keberadaanmu..."_

"Hm.. Maaf, pak Shion..? Kita pindah ke sana saja ya? Mungkin saja disana kita bisa temukan korban..", ujar Luki.

.

.

Saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Kaito menemukan sebuah gelang berwarna jingga, persis seperti yang ia berikan ke SeeWoo beberapa tahun yang lalu...

**(mengingat beberapa tahun yang lalu)**

"_**SeeWoo, ini untukmu (memberikan sebuah kotak kado)", ujar Kaito.**_

"_**Wah, om? Apa ini?", tanya SeeWoo antusias.**_

"_**Coba bukalah... Pasti kamu suka..."**_

"_**Wah, kira-kira apa ya isinya? Hmm.. (membuka kado) Eh? Ge.. Gelang? Jingga? (puppied eyes)"**_

"_**Otanjoobi omedetoo, SeeWoo.. (tertawa kecil) Ini hadiah dari om, gimana?"**_

"_**(sumringah) Waah, om! Bagus nih gelangnya! Makasih ya, om Kaito!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_(menangis haru) SeeWoo? Keponakanku? Kau disini, nak?", _ujar Kaito dalam hati.

.

.

"(teriak) SeeWoo?! SeeWoo? Kamu dimana, SeeWoo?", ujar Kaito.

"(menghampiri Kaito) Maaf, pak? Ada apa?", tanya Ted.

"Keponakanku.. SeeWoo! Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini! Saya yakin! Ini gelang yang saya berikan kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ulang tahunnya.. (menyodorkan gelangnya)"

"Apa? Benarkah...?"

.

"(berteriak ke anggota tim SAR yang lain) SEMUANYA, KITA BARU SAJA MENEMUKAN BARANG MILIK PENUMPANG!", teriak Ted.

(semua menghampirinya)

"Barang temuan apa, Pak?", tanya Luki.

"Ini.. (menyodorkan gelang) Gelang dari keponakan Tuan Kaito, kemungkinan korban tidak jauh dari sini..

.

.

Baiklah, kita kembali membagi kelompok, Luki dan Mikuo ke sungai, saya dan Kaito akan mencari ke sana.."

"Baik, Pak!", ujar Mikuo dan Luki serempak.

Kini, tim SAR sedang memfokuskan untuk mencari SeeWoo di sekitar tempat dimana Kaito menemukan gelang itu. Mengejutkan! Dua puluh menit kemudian, Mikuo berteriak panik di sekitar sungai..

"(berteriak) Pertolongan! Kami menemukan mayat disini!"

(semua tim SAR menghampirinya, termasuk Kaito)

"Mikuo, kau menemukan korban?", tanya Ted.

"Iya, pak.. Tolong bantu evakuasi.."

(beberapa saat kemudian saat ingin dimasukkan ke kantung jenazah)

"Sebentar, Pak! Boleh saya lihat jasadnya sebentar?", tanya Kaito.

"Silahkan, Pak..", jawab Ted.

.

.

"Korban mengenakan kaus berwarna jingga, celana berwarna abu-abu, rambut pendek pirang dan…"

"Minggir! Biar aku lihat sendiri saja!"

.

.

.

"See...Woo? Tidak.. Tidak! Dia pasti bukan keponakanku yang aku cari..!"

.

.

"(berlutut dan menangis rintih) Ini tidak mungkin! Tidaaaakk! SeeWoo keponakanku sekarang masih hidup! Diaaa masih hiduuuuppp!"

"Tuan Kaito.. Mohon tenang.. ", ujar Ted membujuk.

"Ah.. Minggir! Kau tidak mengerti perasaan saya sekarang!"

"Justru saya mengerti anda makanya saya membujuk anda untuk tenang dan bersabar.."

.

.

"_Kakiku seketika lunglai dan lemah tak dapat berdiri gagah lagi.. Badan dan fikiran ini rasanya lenyap begitu saja tanpa ampun! Hah... Aku yakin kenyataan ini pasti hanyalah tipuan ataupun kekeliruan.. Itu pasti bukan SeeWoo, keponakanku! Itu pasti orang yang hanya mirip dengannya!", _gumam Kaito dalam hati sambil bersandar di bawah pohon besar.

* * *

**SeeU POV**

Aku segera menuju ke gudang alat musik milik kak Gakupo. Semoga perlakuanku ini termaafkan, tapi aku harap ia bisa mengerti akan semua ini.

Aku buka pintu gudang dengan semangat, ku pacu kakiku ke tempat biola itu. Biola? Biola, yap! Semoga ini bisa membantuku!

Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung menuju balkon atas rumah. Sesampainya disana, ku tatap karpet hijau yang menghampar luas di depat mataku, inilah yang membuat motivasiku semakin membara..!

"_Om Kaito.. Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur ternyata.., dibalik sejuta ke-baka-an om selama ini, masih ada ruang di hati om untuk menolong kami.._

_Ku harap, om Kaito mendengar nada pertolonganku ini.. Meski dari jarak puluhan kilometer jauhnya, tapi.. Keyakinan hati tidak akan pernah salah.._

Ku segerakan alat gesek biola di tangan kananku ini menyentuh lembut senar demi senar gold violin ini..

My True Self, yaa.. Tak ada lagu lain yang aku mainkan selain ini..

.

.

"_Om Kaito.. Dengarlah.. Dengarlah.. Ku mohon.. Dengarlah!_

_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.. Om Kaito punya hati yang amat baik, aku yakin om pasti dengar teriakanku yang semakin bergejolak, meski hanya merambat melalui seribu nada pemecah kesunyianku ini..._

_Nada ini, akan merambat jauh melalui udara, dan akan menembus ke sudut terkecil hutan yang renggang ini.. Buktinya saja, kak Gakupo berhasil menarikku kesini hanya dengan sebatang suling bambunya.._

_Aku yakin, panggilan hati adalah suatu sentuhan lembut yang menyentuh perasaan siapapun yang memahaminya..._

Aku terus berdoa dan berharap besar, dan biola ini tak berhenti mengirimkan pesan hatiku. Tangan kecil ini ku paksakan untuk menahan beban biola yang cukup membuat pundakku merasa kram. Tapi, sakit sekujur tubuhku saat ini belum sebanding dengan harapanku yang jauh lebih jauh dan luas daripada hamparan akar besar di sejauh mataku memandang.

.

.

Perlahan, embun yang amat tebal kini sudah lenyap bahkan bukit-bukit pun telah terlihat dengan amat jelas. Matahari sudah mulai melelehkan tubuh ini, kaki dan tanganku rasanya sudah lapuk dan.. Sial! Tiba-tiba aku tersungkur lemah ke lantai jati rumah kayu ini. Seketika, air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya. Satu titik air yang jatuh setara dengan runtuhnya satu bagian harapanku yang tertancap di hatiku.

.

"_Mengapa diri ini sangat lemah? Bahkan untuk bermain biola pun aku terkalahkan oleh matahari dan tulang-belulangku sendiri.."_

_._

Ku tatap jam bandul di dekat televisi.. Hah.., sudah lebih dari 3 jam ternyata aku berdiri..

Ternyata tubuh ini lebih lemah dibandingkan dengan baterai handphone yang bisa tahan hingga satu hari penuh.. Ah, masa iya aku kalah dengan buatan manusia? Payah~

"_Om Kaito? Om Kaito? Om Kaito? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mendengarnya?_

_Apa usahaku ini terbilang 'percuma'? percuma? Tujuh huruf yang mampu memedamkan semangat sekalipun panasnya melebihi inti bumi dan matahari.. Aku tidak punya cara lain selain apa yang ku pegang saat ini (biola).. Mustahilkah?"_

_._

_._

"SeeU? Apa yang kau lakukan?", teriak kak Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul di ujung tangga.

Aku dibuat kaget olehnya, kepalaku sontak menoleh meski hanya setengah putaran saja karena keram yang menjalar ke semua sudut ototku. Hah, sudah kutebak reaksinya kalau aku memakai barangnya tanpa izin. Huff~

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", ujar kak Gakupo sambil memasang wajah yang cukup membuatku takut.

Posisinya sedang berdiri dengan mata mengerikan, sedang aku yang masih duduk lemas hanya bisa mengendakkan wajahku ke arah bola matanya. Siapkan mental untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk...

.

.

"Berapa lama kau bermain biola? Wajahmu pucat..?", tanyanya dengan wajah yang 'bertransportasi' ***baca : transformasi* **menjadi melas.

.

"Eh? Ng.. Aku.. Aku.. Sedang mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ku sampaikan..", jawabku kaku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi pagi, aku menonton berita bahwa om ku ikut dalam proses pencarian korban pesawat itu.. Dan aku berusaha untuk memanggilnya dari sini.. ya.., cuman dengan biola ini..

.

Hmm, ngomong-ngomong.. Aku minta maaf karena memakai barang milikmu tanpa izin.."

"(mengelus kepalaku) Sudahlah.. Pakailah alat musikku semaumu, selama itu bermanfaat untuk dirimu.. Jangan menyerah, aku akan bantu kamu untuk mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi..."

.

Mataku terbelalak semangat dalam sekejap, ucapannya barusan rasanya seperti men-charge baterai hati ini yang sempai mati menjadi hidup dan kembali prima. Waw, energi apa ini?

.

"Benarkah? Kau.. ingin membantuku?", tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku akan senang jika orang lain senang, bahkan sebaliknya...", jawabnya santai.

.

Saat itu juga aku langsung memompa tubuhku naik dan berdiri tegak. Ku angkat gold violin ini ke pundakku, sedangkan kak Gakupo sudah standby dengan sebatang suling bambunya.

Kami mainkan lagu 'My True Self' secara bersamaan.. Dan ternyata..

Lagi-lagi, waw! Nadanya semakin indah dan.. Kali ini rasanya seperti menghipnotis diriku sendiri. Amat sangat indah, menghanyutkan diriku dan menyatukan jiwaku dengan hati. Benar-benar sungguh menakjubkan! It's the most amazing song pairing ever!

.

.

* * *

**Gakupo POV**

"_SeeU.. Kau begitu banyak memberiku warna yang indah.. Dan nada ini pula, semakin menyadarkanku akan keajaiban hati dan.. cinta yang sesungguhnya.."_

Mungkin, nada yang berkumandang saat ini akan terlupakan setelah ia telah kembali dengan keluarga ningratnya, tapi.. Memang hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan padanya, hanya nada-nada ini.. Tidak seperti laki-laki di lingkungannya yang memiliki banyak harta dan kekayaan serta ditunjang oleh ketampanan dan kecerdasan yang dimiliki.. Bandingkan, aku tidak punya apa-apa selain yang ada di rumah ini, pendidikan minim, apalagi modal wajah..

Aku menggantungkan hidup hanya dari yang ada di hutan.. Singa, burung, hingga zebra pun aku jadikan makanan sehari-hari, walau harus hilangkan segala rasa segan yang menghantui. Lalu, memangnya apa lagi? Ayam dan ikan pun hanya bisa sesekali ku dapatkan.. Hah, sudahlah, mau sampai kapan aku bandingkan diriku dengannya?

Aku benar-benar sangat kasihan, ia harus ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganku.. Tapi setidaknnya, ia sudah mengubah kebiasaan tertutupku selama ini menjadi sedikit lebih terbuka.. Selain itu, aku juga merasa beruntung, karena mungkin aku adalah orang pertama yang menemuinya setelah kecelakaan maut yang nyaris merenggut dirinya..

"_Mengapa? Sekalipun hati ini terasa amat sepi, tapi sulit rasanya membuat dirinya percaya dan segera merasakan hatiku yang bergejolak saat ini.. Jika saja esok hari aku lenyap dari dunia ini, aku yakin tidak ada satu orang bahkan makhluk mati pun yang akan menangisiku.."_

Ya.. Pasti, bahkan ia takkan ingat lagi siapa aku, setelah telapak kakinya melangkah semakin jauh dari sini.. Memang, mungkin ini adalah resiko yang tak bisa ditoleran lagi. Dan, jika memang ini benar-benar terjadi, aku harus bisa menerimanya, demi cinta yang sudah terlupakan dan meninggalkannya kembali sendiri dan sepi...

"_Aku butuh seseorang.. tertawa, menangis, sakit, bahagia, kita bagi bersama.. Tapi, tahukah kamu bahwa saat ini hatiku terus bergejolak dan berteriak tentang 'cinta'?"_

Memang aku telah merasakannya sekarang.. Sekarang? Tapi bagaimana dengan esok dan seterusnya? Apakah.. Pelangi yang baru terlukis indah di langit kelabu akan kembali kelabu dan meruntuhkan setetes demi tetes air mata kesepian yang baru saja mengering?

.

.

Hah, lagi-lagi.. Sudahlah, Baka!

"_Gakupo, kau ini sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami ini, jadi kau tidak perlu untuk merenungi ini lagi! Hah, benar-benar sungguh gila...!"_

Tapi baiklah.. Aku kembali fokuskan fikiranku ke untaian nada yang tak tahu sampai kapan bait ini berakhir..

.

.

* * *

**SeeU POV**

"_Om Kaito, datanglah kesini.. Kumohon.. Apa kau tega membiarkanku terus berteriak dalam kesedihan dan kesepian dengan sejuta kata 'harapan'? Meski hati ini mencoba untuk tegar, tapi.. Apa daya aku ini? Yang aku butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kedatanganmu, om..."_

.

Nada ini tidak akan pernah hilang hingga panggilan ini disambut dengan senyuman haru yang aku harapkan..

"_Terima kasih, kak Gakupo.. Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur.. Ternyata, begitu banyak keajaiban yang berhasil membuka mata hatiku tentang arti 'mensyukuri nikmat' hidup.. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan 15 tahun kebelakang dengan hura-hura dan sebagainya.. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan, bahwa hidup 'pasti' tidak akan pernah selamanya di atas.. _

_Ya, kak Gakupo adalah orang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini... Dan, aku sangat ingin mengajaknya untuk menjadi teman ngeband kak SeeWoo sesampainya di rumah.. Oh iya, ibu, ayah. kak SeeWoo, aku masih berharap kita bisa pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan selamat dan sehat..."_

.

.

Kak Gakupo, tidak.. Dia bukan lagi orang asing bagiku.. Cinta.. Ya, inilah yang menyatukan kita.. Kasih sayang, sebuah kekuatan magnet yang paling erat tarikannya.. Benar-benar, kak Gakupo adalah manusia dengan sejuta keajaiban yang ia miliki...

* * *

**Normal POV**

"_Om Kaito? Om Kaito? SeeU disini... Om Kaito? Tolong SeeU... SeeU kesepiann!"_

.

.

"Kyaaa! SeeU? Kamu dimana sayang?

.

.

Hah, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?", ujar Kaito yang baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya.

Entah siapa yang membangunkannya, namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang memberikan sebuah getaran yang amat kuat menyambar hatinya.

"Apa arti mimpiku barusan, ya? SeeU...?", gumamnya sambil memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup amat kencang.

"SeeU? Ia memanggilku dengan nada rintihan... Sayang, kau...?

(tiba-tiba Kaito dan semua tim SAR diam sejenak, memerhatikan sebuah alunan musik biola dan suling yang berpadu memecah langit)

"Eh? Suara apa itu?", gumam Mikuo menoleh ke atas langit.

"Entahlah.. Nadanya amat merdu sekali... Dari mana ya suaranya?", ujar Luki.

.

.

"Apa itu? Apakah masih ada seseorang yang tinggal di tengah hutan seperti ini?", gumam Kaito cemas. "Tapi, musiknya..? Nadanya persis seperti lagu yang sering SeeU mainkan.. Apa jangan-jangan...?"

.

.

"Suara itu? Biola dan suling?", gumam Ted.

.

.

"(menghampiri Ted) Pak? Saya sangat penasaran dari mana suara biola dan suling ini berasal?", ujar Kaito berdalih.

"Hmm, baiklah.. Apa salahnya kita cari sumber suara itu.. Siapa tahu orang yang memainkan musik yang indah ini bisa menjadi jalan kita dalam mencari petunjuk korban lainnya..", jawab Ted meyakinkan.

.

"(berteriak) Baiklah, semuanya.. Kita cari sumber suara itu!", ujar Ted tegas.

"Baik, Pak Ketua!", ujar semua.

.

.

Kini Kaito bersama rombongan tim SAR menelusuri hutan tersebut, dengan harapan bahwa SeeU adalah dibalik seribu nada yang bertebar bebas itu.

.

.

"(berteriak ke segala arah) SeeU? Dimana kamu? SeeU..? SeeU? Apa kau dengar om...?", ujar Kaito yang tak hentinya menarik uratnya sepanjang jalan.

.

.

* * *

**SeeU POV**

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam aku dan kak Gakupo beridiri sambil memainkan alat musik ini, tapi.. Lagi-lagi kesabaranku kembali diuji. Jujur, tulangku sudah tidak kuat menopang biola ini, terlalu berat untuk tubuhku yang kurus seperti ini.

Ku lihat ke arah kak Gakupo, sepertinya ia masih segar dan prima saat memainkan suling antiknya itu. Tapi...

Sial! Mataku tiba-tiba kunang-kunang dan pemandanganku jadi gelap seketika! Oh, ada apa lagi ini?

Aku kembali tersungkur ke lantai, merelaksasikan tubuhku sejenak dan memulihkan kepalaku yang amat sakit. Dan ternyata, keadaanku ini sempat membuat kak Gakupo panik.. Ah, tapi aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku hanyalah pusing biasa dan tidak perlu sampai rebahan..

"Tenanglah, kak.. Kekuatan harapan lah yang kembali membangkitkanku dari rasa pusingku ini..", jawabku santai.

Aku senang, ternyata kak Gakupo semakin perhatian denganku.. Yah, banyak kemiripan antara kak Gakupo dengan kak SeeWoo.. Hah, aku sangat ingin mengenalkan ia ke kak SeeWoo segera...

.

.

Baiklah, aku berusaha bangkit dari setengah sadarku dan kembali menopang gold violing ini agar kembali berirama.. Dan..

.

.

"_SeeU? SeeU? Kamu dimana?"_, apa aku salah dengar? Tapi sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku seperti itu dari kejauhan.. tapi siapa?

Aku mencoba mengarahkan mataku ke semua penjuru hutan, dan... Waw? Apa aku bermimpi? Segerombol orang datang menuju ke tempat ku berdiri sekarang...? Eh? Tampak seorang pria berambut biru jabrig dengan jaket warna kuning dan shal biru.. Apa itu...?

.

.

"_SeeU? Kamu di...? SEEUUU...?"_

_._

_._

Kyaaaa! Om Kaito? Itu dia? Om Baka ku tercintah~? Hahhhh!

"SeeU? Apa itu kamu, di atas sana? Ini om mu yang paling keceh!", teriaknya dari bawah.

.

.

Aku segera memacu kakiku secepat mungkin menuruni tangga dan menghampiri om Kaito yang sudah tidak sabar menungguku di bawah. Sesampainya di pintu, kau langsung melompat dan memeluk erat om Kaito dengan penuh keharuan. Air mataku terjun dengan derasnya seketika, benar-benar tidak dapat membendung perasaan yang bercampur aduk ini.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kaito begitu erat sekali memeluk SeeU, suasana haru nan bahagia pun pecah saat itu juga. Luki pun tak dapat membendung air mata harunya, ia tarik dasi Mikuo untuk menghapus wajahnya yang penuh air mata dan cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sedangkan Mikuo memeluk Luki karena terbawa suasana antara Kaito dan SeeU. *Oaahh, menajongi corner.. (faced palm)*

Sedangkan Gakupo menyusul dari belakang, ia menatapi kejadian langka yang ia pernah lihat ini dari teras rumahnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kaito segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan SeeU..

"(memegang kepala SeeU dengan kedua tangan) SeeU? Kau selamat, sayang?", tanya Kaito.

"(tersenyum) Iya, om.. Selama beberapa hari aku tinggal disini.. Dan, aku benar-benar sangat bersyukur karena.. aku dipertemukan dengan orang sebaik dia...", jawab SeeU.

.

.

"Oh iya om, ada yang ingin aku biacarakan sama om.. Sini dekatkan telinga om...", ujar SeeU melanjutkan.

.

.

.

"(melirik ke arah Gakupo) Oh, jadi begitukah?", ujar Kaito terkagum.

"Iya, om.. Semua itu yang membuatku semakin kagum sama dia.. Jadi.., om mau melakukannya untukku?", bujuk SeeU.

"Hmm...?"

* * *

**Gakupo POV**

Yah, inilah saatnya.. Semuanya sudah berakhir..

SeeU akhirnya telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sejak pagi, sampai ia korbankan dirinya yang terjatuh dua kali.. Dan kini, semua hal yang telah aku prediksikan.. Sudah dimulai dari sekarang..

.

.

Rumah yang sepi akan kembali sepi, jiwa yang kesepian akan kembali ke saat ia dilahirkan.. Dan kehidupanku akan seperti ini terus dan berulang-ulang.. Aku tetaplah sampah, yang terlupakan setelah kenangan berlalu.. Dan tidak akan berguna lagi setelah dibuang.. Kegalauan akan kembali menemani hari demi hari bersama waktu yang memakan umurku dengan sia-sia.

Nasib seorang pekerja, pasti hidupnya akan digeluti oleh segudang pekerjaan yang menyita waktu. Begitu juga dengan nasib seorang penggalau.. Pasti hidupnya akan digeluti oleh kegalauannya.. Semua pasti akan berujung dengan resiko dan pertanggung jawaban.. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menolak kodrat tersebut..

SeeU, kau adalah kuas terindah dalam hidupku.. Disertai dengan sejuta cerita yang berwarna sangat beragam.. Indah, mungkin hanya di awal.. Tapi seperti langit kembali mendung dan hujan turun menghasilkan warna yang luntur dalam sekejap..

Sulit rasanya untuk mengikhlaskan dirimu begitu saja, tapi kembali lagi.. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya.. Orang asing tetaplah asing, sekalipun anak angkat pun tetap saja aku tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengannya. Sudahlah Gakupo, lupakan semuanya!

Ah.. Tapi aku hanyalah manusia biasa, yang selama kehidupanku pasti dihantui oleh fikiran ini itu.. mana mungkin aku bisa lupakan semuanya sekaligus?

Ohhh cukup! Aku sudah lelah seperti ini terus... Buat apa aku harus merenungi hal yang tidak berujung ini?

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kaito segera menghampiri Gakupo, sesaat setelah SeeU membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Dan Gakupo mengira, Kaito hanya sebatas ingin mewakili SeeU untuk sekedar mengucapkan rasa terima kasih saja. Tapi lihatlah, apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

"Jadi, namamu Gakupo Kamui?", tanya Kaito dengan wajah sok cool nya itu.

"Hmm.. Benar.. Memangnya kenapa, tuan?", tanya Gakupo bingung.

.

.

"(menepuk pundak Gakupo) Gakupo, ikutlah dengan kami!"

.

(Gakupo nampak semakin bingung)

.

"(tertawa kecil) Ng.. Maksudnya apa, tuan?"

"Sudahlah, nanti kau akan tau..."

.

Akhirnya SeeU, Gakupo, dan Kaito kembali ke kota, sedangkan tim SAR telah berhasil menemukan semua jasad para korban jatuhnya pesawat Sugoi RAM 1433H.

Selang beberapa hari, upacara pemakaman keluarga Kim dilaksanakan. Tampak suasana duka yang amat kental sungguh terasa. SeeU, tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya yang tak dapat ia bendung lagi.. Ia terus memeluk Kaito karena ketidak-sanggupannya saat pemakaman berlangsung.

"_Ayah, ibu, Kak SeeWoo.. Semoga amal dan ibadah kalian diterima di sisiNya... Amin..."_

.

.

Pemakaman telah selesai, SeeU dan para rombongan kembali ke kendaraan masing-masing. Tampak Gakupo datang menghampiri SeeU untuk menyampaikan ucapan duka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lima tahun kemudian...**

Acara konser akbar baru saja selesai digelar, para wartawan pun berebut untuk berwawancara.

**(Pairing : Megurine Luka as reporter 1, Gumi as reporter 2, Meiko as reporter 3)**

"Hmm, nona SeeU? Bisa ceritakan bagaimana perasaan Anda setelah berhasil mengadakan konser akbar ini bersama Gakupo dan De' Ganksters (Grup band bentukan Alm. SeeWoo) ?", tanya Luka.

"(tersenyum) Oh, iya.. Pastinya ya senang, gembira.. Karena ini adalah impian saya untuk mengadakan konser seperti ini..", jawab SeeU santai.

"Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan Anda tentang Gakupo, berhubung ia adalah musisi berbakat dan milti-talented juga?", tanya Gumi.

"Oh iya, saya juga sangat bangga ya.. Punya rekan panggung yang amat tampan, serba bisa, pokoknya siapa sih yang tak ingin kenal lebih jauh dengannya? Hehehe.."

"Oh? Jadi kalian ini punya hubungan khusus?", tanya Meiko terkejut.

"Ekhem.. Boleh saya jelaskan? Jadi, kami berdua akan menikah satu minggu lagi, maaf kalau selama ini kami menyembunyikannya dari media...", jawab Gakupo yang amat santai.

"Waw, mendadak sekali, ya?", gumam Gumi yang semakin tertarik.

"Bisa dijelaskan kapan dan dimananya?", tanya Luka melanjutkan.

"Hari Minggu di Vocaland Island.. Jangan lupa datang, ya?", jawab Gakupo.

"Ahahahh.. Iya, jangan lupa datang ke hari bahagia kami, ya?", ujar SeeU melanjutkan.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Kaito menatap dua sejoli yang akan naik pelaminan itu dengan senyuman bahagia..

"_Hah, anak-anak.. Sungguh sangat mengharukan.._

_Kini, sepertinya aku sudah merasa.. Inilah puncak kesuksesanku.. Berhasil membuat kalian menjadi bintang terkenal dan juga... menjadi sebuah pasangan yang sungguh indah dipandang.._

_Kak Kim.. Andai kau bisa lihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, pasti kau sangat bangga dengan anakmu yang paling cantik.. Kini bersandar dengan seorang pria tampan.. Ah.. Sungguh.. Amat serasi sekali mereka berdua itu... (tertawa kecil)"_

.

.

"Eh, sayang? Sedang apa kau disini?", ujar Teto (istri Kaito) yang menghampirinya dengan gaun malam yang amat kemilau.

"Ah, ng.. Tidak.. Hanya saja.. Aku senang saja melihat mereka berdua sangat serasi, ya?", jawab Kaito.

"(tersenyum) Hm.. Mereka berdua itu memang sudah berjodoh.. Semua ini adalah takdir, sayang..."

"Iya, hm.. Seperti kembali ke masa empat tahun yang lalu.. Saat itu kita menikah, dan umurmu masih dua puluh tahun.."

"(tertawa kecil) Ah, iya juga ya.. Hm.. Wajahku masih unyu-unyu banget yaaah?"

(Kaito disgusted face)

.

.

Kembali ke SeeU dan Gakupo...

Sensasi mereka berdua malam itu belum selesai sampai disitu saja, Saat SeeU sedang menjawab segudang pertanyaan dari para wartawan. Tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaa! Gakupo! Apa yang kau lakukan?", gumam SeeU yang kaget saat tiba-tiba mencium pipinya di depan umum.

Seketika, para wartawan pun segera mengabadikan saat-saat ini...

"Eh? Ng.. Maaf teman media.. Ini semua...", ujar SeeU resah.

"Aaahh... So sweet banget siihhh kalian berduaa!", ujar para wartawan wanita yang iri melihatnya.

.

.

"(merangkul SeeU) Hmm, sudah ya kami pamit dulu... (tersenyum)", ujar Gakupo.

(wajah SeeU nampak memerah)

"Eh, tapi? #$%^&*&^%$# %^&^# %^&&% ... ?!", ujar para wartawan yang masih saja penasaran.

.

.

Akhirnya SeeU dan Gakupo segera memasuki mobil dan menghindari para awak media yang terus melemparkan pertanyaan sepanjang jalan..

Setelah di dalam mobil, SeeU sempat diam karena malu. Sedangkan Gakupo tetap tersenyum sambil membujuk SeeU agar tidak terus terdiam.

"Ah, sudahlah.. Jangan ngambek?", rayu Gakupo.

"Au ah.. Hrr.. Memalukan!", bentak SeeU gemas.

"Hey, jangan marah dong.. Ingat, udah satu minggu lagi, loh?"

"..."

"SeeU? Yang manis dan baik hati? (tertawa kecil) Sudahlah.. Aku yakin, pasti cuman ngambek sesaat.. Padahal di hati seneng tuh?"

"(muka merah) Zzz.. Apaan sih?"

"Eh? Hayooo... Tuh kan mukanya kayak ikan gosong? Hmm... "

"Ng.. Ng... Udah ah panas nih.."

"(memegang tangan SeeU) Sayang? Sudahlah.. Sekarang waktunya kita untuk melangah ke satu tahap kedewasaan, karena itu kunci supaya kita bisa hidup dengan tenteram.. Kuncinya hanyalah itu, disamping rasa saling percaya satu sama lain..."

"Hm.. Aku mengerti... (tersenyum sumringah)"

.

.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama selamanya, dibalik misteri rajutan nada yang teruntai yang akhirnya dapat mempertemukan seorang individu dengan individu yang lain dalam satu paranada yaitu, CINTA...~

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**======== THE END ========**

**.**

**.**

**~ ^^ SORRY IF THERE ARE SOME TYPO WORDS ^^ ~**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READ MY FANFIC .. NOW I NEED YOUR REVIEW AND SUPPORT ME FOR IVFA, PLEASE **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**~ WRITE HERE ~**

**V**

**V**

**V **


End file.
